A Christmas Promise
by yura.afrody1
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is about to take a big step in your life, so Christmas in the Kuchiki house is a perfect opportunity to fulfill his promise PD. my English is not very good so I support much of the translator as you can see by what I ask an apology for spelling failures


my English is not very good so I support much of the translator as you can see by what I ask an apology for spelling failures

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

A Christmas Promise

Getting dark in the city of Karakura, households began to glow with all the decoration which indicated Christmas Eve, a young pelinaranja ran through the streets as fast as he could, had made him late for dinner, if so only I had not left everything to the last minute, but it was worth it would give the most important step of your life.

Meanwhile in a huge mansion all awaiting the arrival of the last of the guests to begin the great celebration, the host was reviewing papers in his study did not usually have that kind of celebration but at the request of his beloved wife and great little sister agreed to make the big party.

\- Byakuya sama - I speak the young from the other side of the door

\- Later - said the raven aside his papers

\- Then get down with your guests - said the brunette cheerfully

\- At a time under Hisana - answered seriously Byakuya

\- Byakuya sama should stop working today - Hisana said approaching the chair to hug raven

\- Okay Hisana, we then - said the dark-haired embracing

\- Thanks Byakuya sama - whispered the brunette depositing a shy kiss on the lips of most of the kuchiki

Meanwhile the guests were in the great hall of the mansion talking around the huge table with the banquet that evening would, in a corner of the room a huge Christmas tree was lit and decorated with huge fields at the foot s This presents a huge amount of different sizes

\- Ken chan, I want to open my presents - exclaimed a small pelirosa

\- Quiet Yachiru san - trying to control a small black-haired

\- Stop making such a fuss Yachiru - he chided the patch

\- But ken chan - began to mourn mock the pelirosa

\- San Yachiru calm, quiet - try to reassure young blue pins

\- At a time more we open presents - Tatsuki said gently accompanying wing pelinaranja

\- Where will the fool kurosaki? - Asked the young lens looking the entrance hall

\- I just talk to him and he said he was on the way - said the violet-eyed young annoyed tone

\- My stupid son should not keep us waiting - complained Isshin Kurosaki

\- Dad stop making such a fuss - chided Karin

The pelinaranja ran as fast as he could, had made him terribly late and Rukia kept calling to find out where he was and the more you take, damn dwarf, but still worth endure throughout his life, he finally came to an destination, breathing hard, knock on the door and waited to be allowed to pass, crossed the path of cherry accompanied by the person who opened the door and entered the great hall

\- Do you have idea how long we have waited? - I wonder annoying purple brunette hair and feline look

\- Sorry Yoruichi san - apologized pelinaranja

\- Kurosaki kun - I call the pelinaranja

\- Goodnight Inoue - Ichigo said pushing through the guests

\- My stupid son finally arrived - Isshin shouted throwing a punch Ichigo that elusive easily

\- Renji you seen Rukia? - Asked the pelinaranja his redheaded friend

\- Is sitting there - the redhead pointed the door to the garden

\- Rukia? - I call the coming pelinaranja

\- What do you carrot? - Asked the brunette trying to hide her tears

\- Sorry I'm late - I try to apologize the pelinaranja

\- No matter idiot, come in - said ojivioleta standing to enter the room again with ojimiel

\- Wait - Ichigo stopped taking her wrist and pulling her if

\- Let me go - upset the brunette exclaimed trying to separate from the

\- Of course not dwarf, you owe me something - said triumphantly the pelinaranja

\- You talk carrot? - Asked puzzled the ojivioleta

\- That - said the signaling pelinaranja above him a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the door box

\- That's ... - Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo's lips that picked her tenderly to steal a kiss sweet but full of love

All admired the scene from inside the room with excitement, thinking the shots chide Rukia Ichigo for being so late to spy had mended with emotion

\- So stupid son becomes - Isshin excitedly commented

\- Behave dad - said Karin

\- Masaki, our son is finally a man - said again brown

\- I must admit that kurosaki has become more adept at getting Kuchiki san forgive - Ishida commented accommodating the lens

\- It's so tender Ishida san, fast, seek a mistletoe for us - Inoue said excitedly pulling the lens

Suddenly felt a murder aura in the room and a cough caught the attention of all, on the threshold of the entrance to the room was Byakuya looked funny with Hisana that her husband's reaction to the act exhibited at the door to the garden

\- Ichigo - call Yoruichi to Ichigo

\- Yoruichi san, it's rude to interrupt - said Urahara fun hiding behind her fan

\- As kurosaki finally came, let the celebration begin - Byakuya said coldly inviting everyone to take by

Dinner was most enjoyable, Yachiru and Hanataro ran around the room, along with Kyōraku Kenpachi, Matsumoto, Yoruichi Urahara and drink to your heart's sake, Renji talked pleasantly with Chad and Tatsuki, Isshin was playing pranks on Ryuken while ate, finished with huge turkey that was the center of the table and began the exchange of gifts, one by one they opened their gifts, until it was the turn of Ichigo.

\- Rukia, remember the day we met? - Asked the pelinaranja staring at the ojivioleta

\- Clear that if Ichigo was a Christmas - said the brunette

-flash BACK -

It was dark, the streets were lit with all decorations, Rukia Kuchiki performed his Christmas shopping in one hand he carried the bags with what used to prepare dinner and other gifts to give to his brother and sister, I stopped mid square to watch the huge tree that adorned the place, when he felt something cocho against it.

\- Hey look idiot - claim the young man had hit her

\- Who you calling idiot dwarf? - Asked the ojimiel rising and helping young people to raise their bags

\- How to dwarf carrot hairs? - Answered bothers ojivioleta

\- Are so small that you did not see - said indifferent pelinaranja

\- My Cheese - exclaimed sad ojivioleta

\- What? - Ask missed the ojimiel

\- You destroyed my cheese - exclaimed annoying ojivioleta up a huge crushed soil cheese

\- I'm sorry - sorry answered the pelinaranja

\- Forget - he said the brunette bother snatching bags on his way

\- I promise I will give you another cheese - said the brunette reaching pelinaranja

\- Really? But it was the last thing I had - I tell unbelieving ojivioleta

\- It does not matter, I'll give your cheese even take me a lifetime to find it - very safe ojimiel said staring

Their eyes met for a moment they seemed to take hours and only that moment was enough to know they were meant to be together, a slight blush gripped both

\- Let me help you with this, I'll walk you home - commented the pelinaranja trying to hide her blush

\- Do not worry - the brunette said nervously

\- Is the least we can do - replied ojimiel

\- I Rukia Kuchiki Rukia - said giving a warm smile ojivioleta

\- And Kurosaki Ichigo - Ichigo replied shaking hands with the brunette

\- END OF FLASH BACK -

Since that day, Ichigo and Rukia started frecuentarse as friends, to spend two years Ichigo asked her to be his girlfriend and since then had five years together, had ups and downs in their relationship, but only they understood, however up christmas present had not fulfilled its promise to replace the cheese.

\- Opens your gift - pelinaranja said handing him a box decorated with little chappy dressed as Santa Claus

\- I is very heavy - commented the brunette opening bow violet

Everyone expected eager to know what was inside, Rukia had fallen silent, admired with tears in his eyes the object inside the box after a moment, take out the contents of the box, put on the table, a huge cheese, which had about it a little chappy teddy wearing a black suit, had both hands occupied, one with a small sign saying:

"Sorry for taking so long to keep my promise, but wanted it to be a very special occasion to give your cheese"

On the other hand the little chappy holding a small black box, surprised everyone admired the scene, but did not dare to say anything for fear of breaking the beautiful atmosphere that surrounded the couple

\- Rukia - the name Ichigo taking the box and putting a knee on the floor

\- Ichigo - whispered the ojivioleta

\- Will you marry me? - I asked nervously pelinaranja

\- Clearly, if carrot - said the ojivioleta trying to ease the retention

\- Or in a situation like this would be my little dwarf - Ichigo replied with a huge smile rising

Gently slip the beautiful engagement ring on the finger of the brunette, he stared into her eyes, those beautiful violet eyes that had captivated this Christmas that first saw, took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

All unbelievers watching the scene, and once finished kissing Ichigo Rukia ran to congratulate them, and share their joy; The evening continued with lots of fun and laughter, danced, cheered and gave up last night.

It started snowing lightly, cherry trees filled with snow, the garden of the Kuchiki mansion became a beautiful scenery to look at, Ichigo and Rukia decided to depart from others to admire the beautiful garden and drifted snow.

\- Thanks Rukia - Ichigo said taking the hand of the brunette

\- It took you a lot with my cheese - said the ojivioleta fun

\- Now I want to promise something else commented seriously ojimiel

\- Another thing? - Asked the brunette staring

\- I promise I'll look after life, will protect you even with my life if necessary, I will love you and make you happy every moment of the rest of our lives - said blushing Ichigo

\- Together forever - Rukia whispered before sealing his promise with a tender kiss, a promise of Christmas.


End file.
